Get It Through Your Thick Head
by stride.for.victory
Summary: A Rin x Momotaru short story. For the fun of it! Hahahahahahhahhahaaaaa cuz I'm gay and I love it. (Meanwhile I'm female pfff) Disclaimer: Smut. Gay smut. No, not all characters are 18 You have been warned. I own nothing. Enjoy! ;)
1. Innuendo

Chapter 1: Innuendo

* * *

It was the start of the summer season, and the Samezuka swim team was back in action. Rin had been given the honor of Team Captain at the end of last season, but Mikoshiba, the ex-captain of the team, still paid his teammates regular visits.

Rin and Nitori watched him tease his younger brother, Momotarou Mikoshiba, as they entered the pool area. It was hard to ignore either of them when they were alone, but when they got together, they were the two most noticeable people in the room. Their voices echoed, bringing more attention to them and making their presence more obnoxious, if anything.

Nitori let out an audible sigh. "I can't get a break from this guy, can I?" he muttered to himself.

Rin looked at him over his shoulder with a grin of amusement. "What's the matter, Ai?"

"Momo has really been getting on my nerves." he exasperated.

"Already? You two have only been roommates for 2 days." Rin mused.

"I know… I don't mean to be rude… I respect the guy and all but, he's always so hyper and he _never_ stops talking. He's practically told me his entire life story by now."

Rin watched Momo and his brother fuss and shout at each other, in a playful manner, at the other end of the pool as he listened to Nitori. "Yeah, he's definitely one of the talkative types."

"He goes on and on about how he got nicknamed 'The Sea Otter'," Nitori continued, mocking Momo as he spoke. "and how he collected stag beetles all his life…and this, that, and the other thing…" Rin chuckled. "I can barely find time to do my homework! He's just, such a distracting roommate." Nitori sighed.

He then remembered one other thing. "And worst of all: he talks about Goa all the time." That caught Rin's attention. He drew sharp eyes at Nitori and listened intently. "I mean, that doesn't bother me personally, but considering she's your sister, I thought I'd mention it."

Rin then turned his gaze back toward Momo and his brother, and glared at the younger of the Mikoshiba's. Momo made it obvious he had a knack for his younger sister, Goa, when he indirectly introduced him to her a few days back.

"Thanks for telling me." Rin then said, replying to his fellow teammate. "I'll have a talk with him after practice."

Nitori thanked his elder and, traditionally, addressed him by his last name, adding the honorary "senpai" to it. Rin cringed slightly at the word. He'd remembered asking Nitori not to call him "captain" just yet, as he took up the position with slight hesitation and was still adjusting to it, but he didn't like to be called "senpai" either. Regardless, he brushed the word off and commenced that afternoon's swim practice.

/

Immediately afterwards, as he'd promised Nitori, Rin called Momotaru to the side and asked him to meet him at his dorm room. The ginger-haired boy was slightly confused about why the captain needed to see him privately, but he agreed to Rin's request nonetheless.

After a quick shower, Momo dressed himself in his usual clothes and made his  
way to the captain's dorm. He thought to himself as he walked. 'What made Matsuoka want to see me outside of practice? He's probably going to scold me for being rowdy with my brother before practice. "You should have spent that time warming up, you dope!" That's probably what he's going to say.' He laughed to himself.

'But, what if it's about something else? Huh, maybe he's going to congratulate me about my awesome swimming at practice today!' Momo held his head high, confident that the talking-to he was going to get from Rin was going to be a good one.

Before he knew it, he'd made it to the room, and gave the door several loud knocks. "It's me!" he called, as though Rin couldn't already tell.

With an unimpressed expression, Rin swung the door open and gestured the young swimmer into the room. "So, what's it that you wanted to-" Momo began brightly, but was cut off.

"I was just about to get to that." Rin said sharply, shutting the door with force. Momo read the atmosphere in the room, and his confidence quickly drained. He wasn't going to receive any form of appraisal.

"Alright Momo, come clean. What's your obsession with my sister?"

He wasn't expecting to hear that. "Huh?!" he exclaimed, an embarrassed blush creeping on to his face. "I wouldn't call it an _obsession_ … I just… She's really _cute_ , and I want to spend time with her!" he tried to defend, but Rin wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, 'spend time with her,' uh huh." he mocked, crossing his arms.

"Erm…" Momo tried to level his head. "Matsuoka, it's not like that at all!"

"Cut the crap, Momo! Of course it's like that. It's plainly obvious. I'm not blind." Rin spat.

The young Mikoshiba was slightly offended that Rin thought he was so shallow, and he tried to further defend his crush on Rin's sister, but was cut off again.

"Just tell me this," Rin began, stepping closer to Momo as he spoke. "What is it you think she has that I don't?"

"Huh?!" Now the red-head was really surprised.

"You heard me, Momo. What do you think she can give you that I can't, huh!?" he demanded, just inches from Momo's face.

He held his hands up in a sort of surrender. "Uh- I… Matsuoka-senpai," he tried to reason.

"Answer the question, Momotarou." he pressed, but the young swimmer was unable to utter anything in reply, both shocked and fearful Rin would strangle him like he had when he'd first laid eyes on Goa.

Rin knew he wouldn't get an answer out of Momo right then. He sighed through his nose and turned his back to the first-year, staring out the window. 'Rin, what are you thinking?' he asked himself, his reason returning.

Frustration had taken him over before. He simply couldn't stand Momo's fixation on his sister. He didn't understand it. They didn't even attend the same school, for crying out loud.

'What can she give you that I can't?' he mocked himself, echoing the question he pressed Momo to answer. 'What kind of question _is_ that? You're the captain of the Samezuka swim team. You can do better. Just give that kid the talking-to you intended to give him and bid him adieu.'

Rin sighed hard before he whipped himself back around to face Momo. He took him by the collar and brought him in close. "Listen. Just- stay away from my sister. That's all I ask."

"But, Matsuoka, I don't know what you're talking about!" Momo exclaimed before he could get cut off again.

"You well know what I'm talking about, you little shit!" Rin yelled back, gripping his collar tighter.

"No, no! I wasn't talking about Goa…" Rin's expression lightened the slightest bit in confusion. "I'm just- confused about…what you just said."

At that, Rin loosened the grip on Momo's collar and turned his face away before the young swimmer caught sight of his embarrassed blush. He crossed his arms and kept his gaze on the floor. "Well…you heard me right. I didn't stutter, did I?" he asked over his shoulder.

That was when two and two came together, and Momo realized what Rin was really saying. He felt his face heat up and his chest tighten, but he couldn't place if it was out of shock or excitement.

Just then, Rin added, after some hesitation, "Look, just…whenever…" he stuttered, then sighed and turned back to face Momo, looking him dead in his eyes. "Goa won't give you what you want. Just get that through your thick head and get over her."

Momo looked just as puzzled as he was before as he tried to absorb Rin's words. Rin, meanwhile, debated whether he should utter his next words, but they evidently slipped from his mouth.

"If you ever need anything…don't be afraid to come to me, alright?"

"HUH?! Matsuoka-senpai!" Momo exclaimed.

"Listen, you, don't give me any of that 'Matsuoka-senpai' crap! I've gotten enough of that from Ai!" Rin huffed. "Don't tell him I said that…" Momo only blinked and nodded in reply. Rin let out another audible sigh and took hold of the red-head's collar once more.

"Like I said. Get this through your stupid, thick head: Goa won't give you what you want…but, I'm willing to." he said softly, careful not to let the students in the dorms adjacent hear him.

Rin then shifted the atmosphere and dragged Momo by his collar out of his room. "Now beat it!" he ordered, throwing him out. "And don't speak a word of this to anyone, am I clear?"

"Yes! Crystal." Momo saluted before Rin shut the door on his face.

He finally relaxed, or tried to at the very least, gripping his shirt over his chest and steadying his breath. 'What the hell was that about?'


	2. Taking Action

_**Author's Note:**_ _Man, this chapter is long. Now you see why I made this a short story and not a one shot. Anyhow, I added some more Japanese!_

 _ **Translation**_ _: Kso = crap or fuck. Sugoi = it's amazing. Wink ;) Enjoy! Thanks for reading._

* * *

Chapter 2: Taking Action

Momo propelled his feet to carry him back to his and Nitori's dorm as he continued to contemplate Rin's words. 'Did he really mean all of that?... No, it was probably just- a… a distraction? Yeah, a distraction; to get me off Gou's tail.' he reasoned.

'He couldn't have been serious about… No way! He's the captain of the Samezuka swim team! Why would he bother with a first-year like me?' he played off.

But he still wasn't entirely sure of himself. 'Man, I really want to talk to someone about all this! Maybe they could give me a second opinion… But, I swore to Rin I wouldn't speak about- whatever that was, to anyone… Damn. Either way, no one would believe me. They'd probably think I'm crazy…'

Momo scratched his head as he organized his thoughts. 'Ah, if Matsuoka wants me to stay away from Gou so badly… I'll just…have to flirt with her when he's not around!' he devised, patting himself on the back for coming up with such a genius plan. 'Yeah, that works! Good thinking, Momo!'

/

The very next day, the young swimmer put his plan to action. He hung around Iwatobi High and kept track of when Gou got out of school, and made a mental list of things to tell her every time he saw her. Gou had scarce idea about who this overly energetic boy was, and asked Rin if he knew about him. She never got a direct reply, as Rin wasn't one to use his phone often.

But he got the message loud and clear.

That afternoon at practice, Rin approached Momo in the locker room and got in his face. "What did I say, Momotarou?"

The red-haired boy jumped at the sound of Rin's sharp voice. "Ah! Wh- what do you mean?"

"Quit hanging around my sister! She's creeped out by you, can't you see that?"

'Shit, he's on to me!' Momo thought to himself. "But… How did you-?"

"She texted me earlier, you idiot." he spat, taking Momo by the goggles around his neck. "Don't try to be slick. I'll know if you're bugging her." Rin said through his teeth. "Focus less on Gou and more on swimming, got it?"

Since it was nearly 4pm, Rin didn't have the time to further deal with the first-year. After he threatened Momo, he left him alone in the locker room and started practice.

Later, while everyone was hard at work, Rin called Nitori over to him.

"Yes, sir?" the silver-haired boy asked, running up to him.

"I need you to contact me if and when Momo tries to see Gou. Even if he mentions her, let me know. I told that brat _twice_ already to leave her alone, but I can only say so much. Got it?"

"Yes, of course, Matsuoka-senpai." Nitori eagerly nodded.

There it was again; that word. But Rin let it go. "Alright, now get back to it." he ordered.

Rin kept an eye on Momo throughout most of practice, and noticed he was lacking in his form and speed when he swam the backstroke that day. His teammates seemed worried about the sudden change in his swimming, and told Rin about it. He simply played it off.

"He's fine. He's just got his priorities in the wrong order." Rin told them, throwing a sour look at a whimpering Momo. "Don't worry about him so much. Focus on your own form and speed. Back to work!"

/

Later that evening, Momo unexpectedly showed up at Rin's dorm. He had conjured up a personal training regimen and wanted a fresh pair of eyes on it, the team captain's naturally.

'He's right. I swam my worst today… Maybe I do have my priorities in the wrong order…' Momo thought to himself as he made his way to Rin's dorm room. He'd received another bitter talking-to from none other than Rin after practice.

But Momo then chinned up and left the past behind. 'I'll prove to Rin with this regimen that swimming _does_ come first!'

He gave the door a hefty knock before he burst into the room, filled with excitement. "Sorry to bother you, Rin-senpai! Could you take a look at my personal training regimen for tomorrow?" he asked, hopping over to the bunkbeds.

He kicked himself mentally for barging in; Rin looked at ease, enjoying his alone-time, before he showed up.

Just then, something caught his virgin eyes. Rin was wearing a lowcut tank top that was rather revealing. "C- cleavage…?"

Rin threw him a grim look. "Oi! What the hell!?"

Momo jumped back and apologized, kicking himself again, this time for being so blunt. But then, another thing caught his eye. 'Wait…is that?!' He dropped to his knees and glared at the treat in Rin's hand. "Is that a homemade cookie?!" he asked innocently.

Rin gave him an unimpressed look, but thought to have some fun with him. "Wanna try one?" he teased.

Momo then got too close for comfort in his face and begged, "Can I?" Rin pushed him away in a sort of disgust before he offered him a treat. Momo was ecstatic, kissing the cookie and jumping around the room as he savored it.

'The dope must think they're from Gou.' he mused. 'I don't want all of them myself. Never been a fan of sweets…but they were a gift, and I've never been eager to share my gifts with anyone.'

Rin was shaken from his thoughts then; Momo was back in his face, begging for another cookie. "I said you could try _one_!" he hissed, pushing Momo back with his foot this time.

"Stingy!" he whined.

Rin grinned in amusement, but he had other things to do besides mess around with Momo. "Why is it you came here, again?"

Momo stopped fussing then and straightened himself, taking the regimen he'd created and handing it to Rin. "I would like for you to tell me if this regimen is good enough…or if I should add more to it." he asked bashfully.

Rin sat up and scanned over the sheet. 'Damn, he's planning to go through hell and back with what he's got written here.' He looked up at Momo, his gaze barely over the paper. "No," Rin simply stated, causing the young swimmer to flinch in worry. With a devious grin, he added, "you don't need to add anything to it."

Momo cheered and thanked Rin graciously. "Sure thing. Now beat it." the captain replied, ready to be left alone with his thoughts again.

"Of course! See you tomorrow, Matsuoka-senpai!" Momo called as he left the room.

Rin breathed a hard sigh in a sort of relief. He didn't know what it was about Momo, but when he got in Rin's face the way he just had…he'd felt a pinching in his chest. He tried not to dwell on it too much, and enjoy the cookies he'd received from Rei…but there was something about Momo. 'His energy…those bright, golden eyes…his hair that moved effortlessly with him…'

Rin nearly choked on the cookie in his mouth when he caught on to his thoughts. He sprung up and washed it down with the water bottle on his desk.

'Get a hold of yourself! Maybe _you_ have your priorities in the wrong order!' he shouted at himself.

He just hoped this business with Momo and Gou would come to an end. Quickly. So he could finally stop worrying about his sister and that maniacal first-year, and focus on himself again.

/

However, the next few days were no better. Sure, Momo had stuck with the regimen he showed Rin and improved at practice, but despite Rin's efforts in trying to keep that obnoxious Mikoshiba away from his sister, he still found a way to hang around her.

One evening, he'd gotten texts from both Nitori and Gou:

 ** _"_** _ **Matsuoka! Momotarou got out again! I tried to stop him from seeing your sister, but he threatened to feed my homework to his stag beetle and… and… I'M SORRY!**_ _ **"**_

Immediately after, he received a message from Gou.

" _ **Oni-chan, who is this guy that keeps trying to get with me? He just called me and said he was coming over!? He keeps being creepy! It's been going on for the last five days! Make it stop!"**_

Rin groaned to himself. He swiftly stood up from the bottom bunk, slipped his sweatshirt on, and dialed Momo's number.

After several rings, Momo answered. "He- hello?" he asked cautiously.

"MOMO, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE DORMS!"

The young swimmer yelped on the other end of the line. "But- but Matsuoka!"

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES, MOMO!" Rin yelled as he stomped down the hallways, making his way down to the bottom floor.

Momo hadn't left the building yet, as Rin thought. He was heading down the stairs, but stopped mid-step when he heard quick footsteps above him.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Momo then heard, both through the speaker of his phone, and echo throughout the staircase chamber. The footsteps were Rin's.

Momo flinched and hung up on Rin as he screamed and scampered down the rest of the stairs. Rin caught on and realized Momo was under him in the same staircase, and chased after him. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Momo made it to the end of the stairs before Rin, but the door to let him out was either locked or jammed. 'Damn! Of course, just my luck!' he thought. He feverishly searched for another way out, but was quickly slammed against the wall.

Momo gasped and held his hands up in surrender as Rin huffed hot breath in his face, clutching him by his collar. "You're…dead…meat." Rin growled before dragging Momo by his wrist back up to his dorm room.

"No! Matsuoka, please! I can explain! Ow… Wait!" the red-head pleaded. Momo could feel his heart beat through his chest, and he swore it was going to burst from his cage.

Once they made it to Rin's dorm, he flung Momo in front of him and slammed the door. "Please, don't hurt me!" Momo squeaked.

"Shut up!" Rin exclaimed, pinning Momo against the wall again, this time by his wrists. "You think you're _so_ slick!"

"Huh?!"

"You turn your act around for a few days, make me think you're all about swimming, and then go _right_ back at it again, huh?!" Rin roared, tightening his grip on Momo's wrists. He winced in pain. "Why do you keep trying to hang around Gou?! WHY!?" Rin pressed.

"How do you keep finding out?!" Momo then fired back.

"I have eyes everywhere, Momotarou! That aside, Gou _hates_ having you around! She tells me so!"

The young swimmer's eyes went wide in disbelief. He knew Goa was shy around him, but he never thought she _hated_ him.

"But you never learn!" Rin added, slamming Momo against the wall again out of sheer rage. Mikoshiba grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

"Listen to me, you little brat!" Rin demanded, holding Momo up by his collar. Momo winced and held Rin's wrists in mercy. They locked eyes as Rin exclaimed, "If I ever see you, or find out that you've been hanging around Gou, I'll give you hell for the rest of my days as team captain! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Rin's breath was hot on the young swimmer's face, like fire escaping a volcano. A sweat broke out on his forehead and above his upper lip. There were too many things running through Momo's mind, and he was too overwhelmed to utter anything other than, "I understand... I'm sorry…" in reply.

At the sound of Momo's voice, Rin softened, as though he'd been slapped back into reality. Momo's voice was drenched in fear, and his usually bright, warm eyes looked frozen.

'Rin, what are you doing?' This wasn't how he'd intended on things to play out.

He slowly loosened his grip on Momo's collar and diverted his gaze to the floor, almost ashamed of himself. Sure, Momo had pushed Rin to his limits, ignored his warnings, and continued his pursuit on Gou…but he was still Rin's teammate.

Rin's hands remained on Momo's collar as he steadied his breath and calmed down. Momo's fear for getting beat up lessoned when he saw Rin relax, but he still remained cautious.

"Momo… I…" Rin gently began, nearly mumbling his words. "Why can't you just understand? … How much clearer can I make it? … I- I didn't mean to yell at you like that…" The young swimmer only stared at his captain. "I just…"

Rin felt a wave of defeat wash over him then, and his hands fell to his sides. "Just forget it. Forget I said anything. Just stay away from Gou… That's all I ask." He began to turn his back to Momo.

The young swimmer was puzzled at Rin's sudden surrender. It didn't make sense to him. Rin hadn't been acting like his usual self.

He thought back to what Rin had told him several days back, about him willing to give Momo what he wanted. It wasn't clear to Momo what he'd meant when he first heard it, but now things seemed to come together.

'Maybe Rin _was_ serious about what he said. Maybe I was so fixated on getting what I wanted out of Gou that… I undermined Rin-senpai…'

Momo then grabbed Rin by the sleeve of his sweatshirt, catching him off guard. Rin felt a tugging on his arm, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Momo nearing his face, quickly. Before he knew it, their lips met and they stumbled and fell back into the bottom bunk.

Their kiss was so stiff and awkward, Rin had to pull away. He huffed in shock and arched his brow in confusion. Momo blinked himself back to reality and lifted himself off Rin, apologizing vigorously. But before he created too much space between them, Rin pulled Momo back on top and shut him up, reconnecting their lips with a soft kiss.

Momo hadn't had the slightest idea about how to kiss someone memorably, but it seemed to him that Rin knew exactly what he was doing. He gently caressed one hand over Momo's cheek and tangled his fingers in his hair, while the other peeled the shirt up on his back. His warm breath caused Momo's whole body to heat up as he sank deeper into the kiss and fluttered his eyes shut.

Rin felt Momo soften in his hands, but he paused their intimate kissing as he rolled Momo onto his back. "Just a second…" he whispered suavely, their faces close. Momo ran his hands over his face in a sort of disbelief as Rin lifted himself and practically tripped over his own feet as he walked to the door, locking it and shutting the lights off.

As he made his way back, he slipped his zip-up sweatshirt off and let it fall to the floor, his fiery eyes locking with Momo's. 'Oh geez. This can't be happening, can it? No way... I must be asleep, dreaming...' The young swimmer was so dazed, he hardly noticed he'd been seated on top of Rin. The warmth at their hips painted a deep blush on Momo's cheeks, and his breath quivered with pleasure.

Rin then brought his face to the crook of Momo's neck and shoulder, and whispered softly into his ear. "I want you, Momotaru." His hands glided up Momo's warm, muscular back, causing him to shiver. "I'll give you anything you want. I'll make you feel good… So good... I'll get you to forget about Gou. I'll make you feel better than Gou ever could." Rin hummed, nibbling at Momo's ear.

A little moan escaped his mouth. "M- Matsuoka…wait…" he begged, trying to push away from Rin. Things were moving a bit too fast for him, but Rin had no intentions of slowing his pace. He pulled Momo even closer to him and kissed his neck tenderly, hiking their lips back together.

Momo resisted less and less the more they kissed, and he gripped Rin's shirt and tugged at his hair as he sank deep into Rin's warmth. 'This is unreal...' the young swimmer thought. The captain could feel Momo harden at his hips. His hands trailed down and unzipped Momo's pants, lessoning the tension at his south.

Their lips separated as Rin slipped Momo's shirt off and threw it to the side. The warmth had returned to the young swimmer's eyes, and Rin smiled at their honey-golden color. "Do you feel good?" Momo could only sigh and nod in reply. His breath was far too choppy and arid for him to form words. "Can you feel our energies dancing together?" He pulled Momo in for another deep kiss as he lowered him to his back.

His lips trailed down Momo's neck and chest and stomach until they reached his hips. There, Rin slipped off the restricting articles of clothing and exposed Momo's hardened member.

The red-head gasped in embarrassment and shot up, pushing Rin back again. "No… Matsuoka, you don't have to-"

"Hush, Momo." Rin ordered, flicking Momo's hand from his shoulder. "I told you I would make you feel good…and I intend on staying true to my word." Rin whispered, his breath directed at Momo's groin. A shiver escaped his body again.

Rin chuckled softly. "My, looks like someone is _quite_ sensitive." he teased, caressing Momo's hips as he kissed his thighs. The blush on the red-head's cheeks deepened, and he bit his knuckles to suppress a moan.

Momo peeled himself up further and practically clawed Rin's shirt off, moaning through his lips. The captain grinned deviously, excited to see Momo so fired up. Once his shirt was off and thrown to the floor, Rin propped himself up with his hands on the bed, and graced Momo's lips with another warm kiss.

Momo held Rin's face desperately, silently begging him to hurry, but Rin knew how to keep a steady pace. He took Momo's hands and kissed them, then brought him to the edge of the bed. Rin lowered himself back to the young swimmer's south and greeted his tip with a warm, wet kiss, his hands keeping Momo's legs spread.

Momo gasped and clutched Rin's shoulder. He grinned up at the young swimmer before wrapping his mouth around his throbbing member, caressing it with his tongue and sucking on it gently. "Ah… S- senpai…"

Rin stopped motioning Momo for a slit second. He'd heard that word again. But this time, he wasn't bothered by it. He felt the blush on his cheeks redden even further.

Rin gently slid his mouth off Momo's organ and brought himself back up to his face. "Say that again." he breathed, continuing to motion him with his hand.

"Ah! Ma- Matsuoka…-senpai." Momo repeated, leaning his forehead against Rin's and gripping his hair.

The word was like music to his ears, and Rin grinned toothily before reconnecting their mouths and kissing Momo hard, breathing in his arid moans. "Senpai… sugoi… it feels- so good…" he huffed between kisses.

Rin figured Momo was unfamiliar with such intimacy, so he tried not to tease him for too long. 'But it's a riot seeing him like this. He's so into it… I love it…' he mused.

He separated their kiss then and returned to Momo's south, wetting his shaft further as he removed his pants and freed his own member. He steadied Momo with one hand, and used the other to caress himself, his tongue playing with Momo's tip as his mouth absorbed him completely. Rin gagged a few times, to his surprise, choked by Momo's impressive size.

He could hear Momo's gasps and moans deepen and become more wanting. "Just a bit longer, Momo … You can wait ... Be a good boy and stay patient." Rin whispered between kisses. That only made the young swimmer moan and shiver in pleasure even more.

Once Rin's mouth began to grow tired, and the throbbing at his groin became unbearable, he wiped excess fluid from his chin and pushed Momo onto his back, pinning his arms down and giving him another wet kiss. Their members then touched unintentionally, causing them to jolt and separate in surprise.

Rin grinned another devious smile and locked eyes with Momo as he positioned himself on the bed, straddling his legs on both sides of him. He wrapped him arms around Momo's back and lowered him on top, reconnecting their lips. Momo blinked through his daze and quickly realizing what Rin was asking for.

"Show me what you've got, Momotarou." Rin hummed, his voice sullied with the molasses of pleasure. Momo blushed harder at the sound of his voice as he tried to form words of protest. Rin groaned in annoyance and tipped his head to the side. "Will you just shut up and fuck me already?" he exasperated, pulling Momo closer to him.

"But- I don't know what to do." Momo admitted.

"That's okay. I'll guide you." Rin whispered in his ear, pecking him on the neck. He took Momo's hand and brought it to his mouth. Momo flinched back subconsciously, remembering Rin's sharp teeth and not wanting his fingers cut up by them, but Rin tugged his hand forward insistingly.

Momo watched, with his mouth agape in awe, as Rin sucked on his fingers and wrapped his warm tongue around them before bringing Momo's hand to his south. "Touch me." Rin gasped, drooling from the corner of his mouth.

Momo felt himself throb. He didn't want to look down; the dimness of the room obscured his vison, and he was far too flustered to see anything clearly. He wanted to, rather, stay close to his captain and use his hand to see. He rested his forehead on Rin's chest as he explored his south, with Rin's hand guiding him. The young swimmer nibbled at the soft breast of Rin's chest and kissed his tender nipples, listening as his captain moaned and sighed.

The more he motioned his captain's loins, the raspier and more wanting Rin's sounds of pleasure became. Rin, aware of how loud he was getting, bit his lower lip and his knuckles, attempting to shut himself up, but it was no use. He needed Momo's lips; he pulled the young swimmer by his hair and reconnected their lips, moaning into his mouth. Rin's muffled voice only made the throbbing at Momo's south worsen until it began to ache.

"Ah… Senpai… Can I…?" he huffed.

"Yes, yes." Rin nodded eagerly as he spat into his hand and added extra moisture to his south. He then spread himself wide and clawed at Momo's back as he pleased, "Put it in."

Momo obeyed and slowly slid himself in, his shoulders arching up to his ears. Rin's back arched up, and he tightened at the sudden burst of pleasure, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle a hoarse moan. "Kso!" he gasped through his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, senpai!" Momo screeched. "I- I'll take it out if it hurts too mu-"

"No, no. Please don't." Rin assured him. "Just...take it slow." he huffed, his face red and hot, painted with a wanting expression.

Momo did as his captain requested, and slowly but surely, Rin relaxed and allowed Momo into him. They held each other tight—the muscles and veins in their arms bulging—and absorbed the moans that came with their kisses as Momo took what he'd learned from Rin and put it to work. He kept a steady pace as he pumped himself in and out, intently listening to their bodies clap together, and kissed Rin hard on his mouth, neck and around his shoulders, his hands tracing every groove of Rin's body and holding his face when his moans spiked in intensity.

"Sugoi… Matsuoka… Ah- s-senpai! Ma- Matsuoka-senpai!" Momo gasped, his voice cracking as he struggled to hold back. His stomach knotted and chills shot throughout his body, overdosed with pleasure and the sound of Rin's raspy voice.

Before he could stop himself, the speed at his hips doubled and then tripled, causing Rin to moan even louder than before and claw at Momo's back. Soon, all the pleasure erupted from him and into Rin, and Rin shot out from his shaft, likewise, gripping Momo by his hair as his back arched a second time. They both moaned hot breath in each other's faces as they released.

Momo collapsed onto Rin afterwards, his hands looped behind Rin's back, gripping his shoulders as if for dear life. "Holy shit… Th- thank you, Rin. Thank you _so_ much…" he sighed into his ear, exhausted.

Rin smiled warmly, burying his face in Momo's hair, absorbing his sent as he came down from his high. "You're very welcome."


End file.
